hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts
Ghosts are souls that haunt the Town of Newbury. They originate from a spiritual world called "The Hidden Side" and are capable of possessing Humans and turning them into Gloombies. Most of them (like Samuel Mason) are under the command of Lady E. Notable Ghosts Anger Ghosts * Lady E. - Leader of the Ghosts. * Captain Archibald - Fused Ghost Pirate/Octopus. * Samuel Mason - Fused spirit of Highwaymen Samuel Mason and John C. Newt. * Dr. Drewell - Deceased scientist. * Trucker Dale - Fused Ghost car thief/truck. * Tragico - Three-headed Ghost clown. Sad Ghosts * Spewer - Ghostly manifestation of trashed objects. * Mr. Nibs - Ghostly Spirit of Lady E's Teddy Bear. * Mamali - Lady E's Ghost Nanny. * Joe Ishmael - Deceased lighthouse keeper. *Spencer - Jack's pet ghost dog. Wild Ghosts * Anomalo - Ghost Chef/cockroaches fusion. * The Bawa - Bat/Zombie train conductor. * Harry Cane - Deceased inventor * Rat Shaun - Bank Robber. Known Ghosts Sad Sad Ghost - common - Atric.png|Gary Atric Sad Ghost - common - Bixby.png|Ted Bixby Sad Ghost - common - Lasky.png|Andy Lasky Sad Ghost - common - Jones.png|Molly Jones Sad Ghost - common - Hill.png|Maiken Hill Sad Ghost - common - Batt.png|Wendy Batt Sad Ghost - uncommon - T.E. Anderson.png|T.E. Anderson Sad Ghost - uncommon - White.png|Mr. White Sad Ghost - uncommon - Sam.png|Grandpa Sam Sad Ghost - uncommon - Winnie.png|Grandma Winnie Sad Ghost - uncommon - Duke.png|Ron Duke Sad Ghost - rare - Joy.png|Trudy Joy Sad Ghost - rare - Walken.png|Morgan Walken Sad Ghost - rare - Gelato.png|Luigi Gelato Sad Ghost - rare - Boudoun.png|Alex Boudoun Sad Ghost - rare - Demonay.png|Belulah Demonay Downloadfile-3-1.png|Joe Ishmael Sad Ghost - Legendary - Mamali.png|Mamali Sad Ghost - Legendary - Spewer.png|Spewer Sad Ghost - Legendary - Nibs.png|Mr. Nibs Sad Ghost - rare - Joe Snow.png|Joe Snow PSX 20200117 162928.jpg|Barry The Bomber Angry Anger Ghost - common - Nathan.png|Nagging Nathan Anger Ghost - common - Hilary.png|Hilary Delivery Anger Ghost - common - Mcphly.png|Barney Mcphly Anger Ghost - common - Thaddeus.png|Poor Thaddeus Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jackson.png|Ben Jackson Anger Ghost - uncommon - Kane.png|Sir Kane Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jones.png|Jeremy Jones Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jenny.png|Jenny Anger Ghost - rare - Ugha.png|Ugha Anger Ghost - rare - Brennan.png|Chef Brennan Anger Ghost - rare - Marchese.png|Bobby Marchese Anger Ghost - rare - Rotten.png|Joe Rotten Anger Ghost - Legendary - Lindenburger.png|Butch Lindenburger Anger Ghost - Legendary - Archibald.png|Captain Archibald PSX_20200116_213138.jpg|Tragico Anger Ghost - Legendary - Drew Jones.png|Drew Jones Anger Ghost - Legendary - Drewell.png|Dr. Drewell Anger Ghost - Legendary - Mason.png|Samuel Mason PSX_20200113_230037.jpg|Lady Evelina Anger Ghost - Legendary - Digamberetto.png|Madame Digamberetto Anger Ghost - rare - Lil' Bo Pumpkins.png|Lil' Bo Pumpkins Trucker Dale-0.jpg|Trucker Dale Wild Crazy Ghost - common - Luis Piedrecita.png|Luis Piedrecita Crazy Ghost - common - Thomas.png|Wild Thomas Crazy Ghost - common - Jackson.png|Zeb Jackson Crazy Ghost - common - Alice.png|Alice Crazy Ghost - common - Sandri.png|Ms. Sandri Crazy Ghost - common - Mueller.png|Mr. Mueller Crazy Ghost - common - James.png|James Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Don Janko.png|Don Janko Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Timothy.png|Timothy Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Phil.png|Phil Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Gonzalez.png|Garfield Gonzalez Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Doug.png|Doug Wild Ghost - uncommon - Archibald the First.png|Archibald the 1st PSX_20200110_182007.jpg|Pickles Crazy Ghost - rare - Dave.png|Dave Crazy Ghost - rare - Rosebud.png|Jake Rosebud Crazy Ghost - rare - Ollie.png|Ollie Crazy Ghost - rare - Iken.png|Professor Iken Crazy Ghost - rare - Monroe.png|Ivan Monroe Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Bawa.png|The Bawa Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Anomolo.png|Anomalo PSX_20200123_205303.jpg|Harry Cane PSX_20200116_213026.jpg|Rat Shaun Ranks Legendary/Boss Ghosts These Ghosts are mainly made up of Boss Ghosts. Rare Uncommon Common Abilities Possession They are able to possess individuals and turn them into beings called "Gloombies." Some Gloombies gain additional limbs when possessed by Ghosts, like either wings, a second pair of arms or four tentacles on their back. However, in the case of other Gloombies, they gain an additional head or even claw-like appendages. Gloom The Ghost's main form of attack is Gloom. It usually comes in the form of a green slime ball but each of the three Ghost types have additional types of Gloom they can use when attacking their enemies. *Anger Gloom comes either in the form of a red fire ball or just red Gloom. *Sad Gloom comes either in the form of an electrically charged gloom ball or just blue Gloom. *Wild Gloom comes either in the form of a yellow gloom mass that spreads into a volley of green Gloom balls when fired upon or just yellow Gloom. Trivia *Ghosts haunt specific places based on their past life. *In "Face Your Fears," Douglas was possessed by a Ghost whose name is currently unknown. *Nagging Nathan, Wild Thomas, and Gary Atric's appearances are used for the common Ghosts seen in the different media of Hidden Side. *Lil' Bo Pumpkins and Joe Snow are currently the only holiday themed ghosts in the app game. Bo being themed around Halloween and Joe around Christmas. *Butch Lindenburger, Drew Jones and Madame Digamberetto are currently the only update ghosts who have a Legendary rank. **However, Butch Lindenburger is the only of the three who has a listed location, which is the Shrimp Shack. *Originally, the app game listed the yellow ghosts type as the "Crazy" type. Now, however, it's known as the "Wild" type. *There is a Wild Type Cheerleader Ghost that appears in two Hidden Side adverts who isn't in the app as of yet. *Only four ghosts exist in the sets, Axel Chops, Scrimper, Waylon and Spencer. Gallery Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-1’31”.jpg Red Baseball ghost Team.png|A baseball team of Anger Ghosts. FyF ghosts.png FyF Ghosts2.png Ghostfaceyourfears.PNG|The Unknown Ghost that was possessing Douglas Elton in "Face Your Fears". FyF Ben Jackson.png|Possibly "Face Your Fears" version of Ben Jackson. FyF Bawa.png|A Bawa-like ghost from "Face Your Fears". Bawa Jack.png|Jack possessed by the Bawa-like Ghost. FyF Ron Duke.png|"Face Your Fears" version of Ron Duke. FyF Sam.png|"Face Your Fears" version of Grandpa Sam. FyF Luigi Gelato.png|"Face Your Fears" version of Luigi Gelato. PSX_20200111_212631.jpg|Unknown Wild Cheerleader Ghost that appears in one of the LEGO Hidden Side commercials PSX_20200111_212729.jpg PSX_20200111_212826.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Sad Ghosts Category:Anger Ghosts Category:Wild Ghosts Category:2020 Category:Species